


The Long, Hard Disciplinary

by shutitloveactually



Category: In the Loop (2009), The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutitloveactually/pseuds/shutitloveactually
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy gets the disciplinary Jamie promises her (set just after the deleted scene from In The Loop)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long, Hard Disciplinary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCrazyGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyGeek/gifts).



“I’d like to give you one,” Jamie MacDonald growled quietly, big blue eyes staring Judy Molloy down with equal measures of contempt and desire.

“Oh, I’d love you to give me one” she smiled slowly, never flinching, returning the stare coolly and steadily.

__________

“Fuckin’ posh Waitrose worshippin' bitch” Jamie muttered to himself as he stalked down the corridors looking for someone to shout at.  Judy had leaked , he was positive of this as sure as Bono shits in the fuckin’ woods.  Jamie felt unsettled but extremely aroused at the woman’s cast iron ladybollocks though; when faced with a Force 10 deluge from the Pride of Motherwell she hadn’t batted an eyelid and had given as good as she got.  This _never_ happens he thought, wondering if he was starting to go soft on people.  Nah, fuck that – he suspected he’d finally found someone who wasn’t afraid of him (other than Malcolm, of course) and that was only serving to make things very uncomfortable in the trouser department right now.

His confrontation with Judy had ended in him walking off, uncharacteristically speechless but with a new sense of admiration for the woman who used fuckin’ Poxbridge words like “purview” sincerely on a day-to-day basis.  Finding nobody to shout at (everyone had wisely made themselves scarce), Jamie swore his way to his broom cupboard of an office and slammed the door, Blackberry in hand, adding another crazy pattern through the plaster to join the collection above the door.

__________

Judy smiled to herself, savouring the victory as she watched him go.  Malcolm’s attack dog was borderline psychotic and people were genuinely terrified of him, especially when the Scottish Mugabe wasn’t around to keep him to heel, but he didn’t scare her.  She’d also caught his quick glance back at her in as he stormed off, which only served to add fuel to the warm feeling of triumph she felt deep down inside her.

That look finally helped to seal her suspicions about Jamie.  She suddenly had an idea…

__________

“…and if you don’t get this fuckin’ mess sorted out right now, you stupid cunt, I will come down there personally, rip off your bollocks, fry them up with some garlic and red wine and have them for my fuckin’ dinner DO YOU HEAR ME?!” Jamie bellowed down the phone before crashing it down onto the desk, feeling immensely better at finally finding some poor bastard to have a go at.  GOD that woman had really gotten under his skin; he couldn't get the confrontation out of his head, her with that composure that would give even that fuckin’ Buddhist cunt a run for his money.  His erection still hadn't subsided either and he considered fucking off to the men’s room to take care of it.  Jamie was a regular visitor to the toilets anyway, his incessant shitting earning him his own cubicle.  Nobody used the furthest one from the door if they could help it, although people swore by its sinus clearing properties.

He pocketed his Blackberry and stood up to do just that when the door quietly opened, admitting one Judy Molloy.

__________

“What the fuck do you think you’re doin’ here? “ Jamie growled, attempting to hide his bulging crotch behind the back of the chair.

Judy closed the door behind her, locked it and smiled.

“Well,” she purred, “I’m here for my big, fat compensation payment.  The one I’m entitled to once you’re finished with the disciplinary hearing, remember?”

Jamie couldn’t believe this was happening and once again found himself speechless to this utter ice queen of a woman.  What the hell was she doing to him?  Whatever it was, he knew that she knew about the effect she was having on him, the sly bitch.

“Oh aye,” he breathed, fighting to stop himself from lunging across the room at her by digging his fingers into the back of the chair, “Ah know you’re behind this latest catastrofuck and you will be disciplined.  Ah’m gonnae drag ye over coals so hot Auld Nick himsel’ will be comin’ tae me tae complain that it’s no’ hot enough down below”.

Judy kept her back to the door and her eyes on the wee Motherwell shite, thoroughly enjoying the effect she was having on the man in front of her but working hard to keep herself in check.  She could feel the fires start to smoulder in her own nether regions, but unlike this crazy bastard she had a lot more self-control.  Patience, she thought, standing demurely by the door, let’s see if he lives up to his reputation…

He did.

Jamie strode across the room, grabbing Judy by the shoulders and slamming her into one of the filing cabinets, his hungry mouth meeting hers.  Judy’s head cracked off the top of the cabinet with the force but she didn’t care, kissing Jamie back just as fiercely and battling his roving tongue inside her mouth while running her hands through his thick curly hair.  He was a hungry little bastard all right, his hands roaming everywhere – over her shoulders, through her perfectly styled hair, under her blouse to run up and down her back…she moaned involuntarily at the intrusion, sensing Jamie’s wicked grin as he realised he was having an effect on her.

“Ye like that, eh?” he whispered softly, biting her lower lip hard enough to hurt but not enough to draw blood.  Judy moaned in response, looking into his big blue eyes.  What the actual fuck am I doing? she wondered, terrified that somebody would come looking for Jamie (although in hindsight she considered that highly unlikely) or Malcolm would call, but she was utterly powerless to move in the light of Jamie’s hypnotic stare.

Judy was brought out of her reverie by something hard and insistent poking at her nether regions.  Jamie was working on taking her blouse off while pushing himself up against her, his erection rock hard.  She helped him by shrugging off her jacket and blouse and getting to work on his own shirt and tie.

“Never mind the fuckin’ topside doll, how about you show your superior how fuckin’ sorry ye are with some humility eh?” Jamie said, pushing Judy down onto her knees.  She was about to argue with the implication that she was somehow answering to him all of a sudden, but at that moment Jamie placed a firm hand on her head.

“Yer only gonnae make things worse fur yersel’ if ye start thinkin’ that Ah’m no serious about you learnin’ yer fuckin’ lesson.  Believe you me Ah am, but if ye take yer long, hard disciplinary well there might just be somethin’ in it fur ye”.

So much for Judy taking the other hand.  “I’m sorry sir,” she said, instantly cringing inwardly (oh fuck, did I really just SAY that?), knowing that any advantage she may have still had was now lost. Jamie grinned evilly.  “There’s a good girl” he said, undoing his trousers and dropping his boxer shorts, finally freeing his rampant erection. Judy took Jamie into her mouth slowly, feeling his length fill her mouth. He took her head in his hands, holding her in place while he moaned happily as she started to caress him gently with her tongue. The power shifting once again to Judy's favour, she started to tease Jamie's cock with her lips and tongue, hands creeping between his legs to stroke his thighs and perineum as her teeth gently nibbled his throbbing head.

"Aw Jesus Molloy, that is fuckin' good. Where the fuck did ye learn tae do that?" Jamie breathed, chest heaving as Judy continued to administer to his cock. She murmured in response, the vibrations of which only served to push Jamie closer to the edge. The posh bint's talents certainly extended beyond her usual vocal acrobatics, that was for fuckin' sure. He'd had his eye on her for a long time and would spend many a boring press meeting imagining them in all sort of predicaments. He couldn't believe his luck that his favourite daydream of her on her knees giving him an epic blow job was actually happening. In his office of all places too, which was an added bonus; nobody ever came into Jamie's office if they could help it, so there was very little chance of them being discovered.

Judy's teasing gently increased in intensity, her tongue rolling over Jamie's head, tasting his copious precum as her hands continued to tease his groin. His groans became louder as she licked and sucked until he couldn't take any more and came heavily, biting down hard on his lip so he didn't bring half the department running to the door with his roars and profanities. He sat down beside her, wiping his damp curls from his face with one arm. Judy smiled coyly at him, wiping the corners of her mouth with her thumb and forefinger slowly and deliberately.

"Are you a fuckin' vampire or somethin'? Ah feel like ye've sucked half my life away here" he panted.

"Oh dear, is Mr MacDonald too tired? Do you need a cup of cocoa and a bedtime story after that?"

Jamie snorted. "Takes a lot more than that tae take me down, Molloy. Ah'm no' quite finished with your disciplinary just yet." Despite the intensive blowjob, Jamie was a resilient bastard and after that wee rest he was raring to go once again.

“So how long and hard is this disciplinary going to be, exactly?” Judy asked in a low voice, never taking her eyes off Jamie’s as she relieved herself of the rest of her clothing (oh ho ho, black frilly knickers on the Ice Queen?  Now yer fuckin’ talkin’). as he busied himself with doing the same.

“Very long indeed, darlin’.  And very, very fuckin’ hard”.

Suddenly Jamie was on top of her, pawing at her bra with his strong hands to free her breasts.  Judy gasped as he latched on to one, teasing her already erect nipples one by one with that disgusting but oh so talented tongue of his.  She flung her head back and moaned, running her hands once again through his dark hair while he worked on her body.  Jamie moaned appreciatively, the rumbling sounds coming from his throat only serving to make her even more aroused.  One hand started to trail down her body, making little circling patterns down her torso as it slowly made its way down to her bare nether regions.  She could feel his substantial cock pushing at her left leg as he positioned himself, his fingers still working their way south.

“Let’s see how ready ye are for yer disciplinary, eh?” Jamie whispered quietly into Judy’s ear, flicking a tongue over her earlobe.  Judy groaned, horny as hell but unable to move with the weight of her unlikely lover pinning her down.  He plunged two fingers into her and grunted with approval at her wetness, sliding his fingers in and out a couple of times. Judy gasped at the wonderful sensation.

“Ah see ye’ve come prepared.  Good to see somecunt takin’ their job seriously round here, eh?” he grinned at her, leaning over to kiss her again as he started sliding his fingers in and out slowly, building Judy up gradually.  She moaned underneath him, bucking her hips to the rhythm of his fingers to speed up the impending orgasm she sensed was on its way.  Jamie was a sly little fuck though and immediately sensed what she was up to.

“Oi!  What did Ah say ye dumb fuck?  If ye take yer disciplinary well there will be a reward in it fur ye, but if ye take the piss then ye can pit yer fuckin’ clathes back on and git tae fuck.”

Before Judy could reply Jamie got back to work, this time taking his mouth to her neck, gently kissing and nibbling at the sensitive skin while his fingers administered to her below.  Judy could feel his hot breath on her neck, only serving to complement the sensations the talented fuck’s lips and tongue were sending through her body.  She could feel herself climbing the mountain of climax, moaning quietly as Jamie brought her closer and closer to the summit.   Fucking hell she thought, how many other women has he done this to in the office?  Not many she guessed, judging by the way they legged it whenever they saw the miniature Weegie whirlwind bellow and swear his way around the place.

With each thrust of Jamie’s fingers Judy found it harder and harder to keep herself under control.  Just as she thought she was about to reach the top of that infernal mountain and skydive off it, Jamie stopped what he was doing, grinned at her and stuck his wet fingers into Judy’s mouth.  She groaned in frustration, much good that did her.

“Clean ma fingers would ye, love?  Ah don’t want this fuckin’ mess all over the place” Jamie grinned, rubbing his insistent cock against Judy’s crotch while she cleaned his sodden fingers slowly, using her tongue to get into the spaces between his fingers and ensure she got every drop.  With a perfectly pornographic sound she slid his fingers out of her mouth, flicking her tongue over the tips and glancing at him slyly through lowered eyelashes.

“Clean enough for you?” she asked, locking eyes with him once again.

“Fur now,” Jamie replied, looking down at her with an expression of pure lust.

Suddenly he shifted position and thrust himself inside her, grabbing her hands and pinning them to the floor.  Judy gasped at the sudden intrusion, but absolutely loving the feel of Jamie’s length finally being inside her.

“Oh Jesus, I’ve wanted this for so long. It feels so fucking good” she breathed, looking up at her unlikely lover.

“Aye, me an’aw” he replied, slowly moving his hips in a circular motion, slowly sliding in and out of her, enjoying Judy’s moans of delight and frustration.  “Ye’ve been askin’ fur this for a long while, eh?  Well, Ah’m  gonnae give ye everythin’ you fuckin’ deserve” he growled, suddenly thrusting, fucking her hard and fast.

With a gasp of surprise Judy worked hard to match his pace, eyes locked with his ocean blue eyes.  The two of them were totally oblivious to the outside world, so engrossed were they in fucking each other silly.  When Jamie slackened the pace Judy managed to roll them over, earning a yelp of surprise from Jamie.  Before he knew it she was the one on top, steadying herself on his hips as she rode him.

“Ah, now that’s much better” she purred, looking down at the Scot and trailing her fingers through his dark chest hair, hard enough to leave a raised welt but not hard enough to actually mark.

“Fuck you” he growled, although he didn’t seem to mind too much at being taken advantage of.

“Why certainly” Judy smiled as she resumed the pace, using one hand on his torso to balance herself as her other hand reached behind to play with his balls.

“Jesus fuck Molloy, where does an uptight Hooray fuckin' Henry like you learn this shit?” Jamie moaned as they fucked, sweat starting to glisten on their naked bodies.  His hands reached up to play with Judy’s breasts, tweaking at her nipples and making her squeal.  Judy started to stroke the base of Jamie’s cock while she moved her other hand to play with her clit, the two of them moaning in unison as they both started to reach climax.

Before long Jamie's thrusts came hard and fast, his breathing becoming more ragged and primal.  Judy wasn’t far behind him and leaned over to take him in her arms, crushing her mouth against his, their tongues engaged in an epic battle.  Entwined like two snakes around a branch the two of them came together, crying their pleasures into each other’s mouths; even at the point of climax they knew better than to roar their heads off.

With a few extra thrusts the unlikely couple slowed down and lay there, sweaty in a post-coital glow.  They lay there grinning at each other for what seemed like an age, Jamie in no rush to withdraw from Judy.

“Well, fuck me” Jamie breathed, gently nibbling at Judy’s nose and running one hand down her side.

“I rather think I just did” she replied, grinning at him.  “I must remember to misbehave more often.”

“Oh aye?  Well, you’d do well to remember that next time you’ll not get off so fuckin’ easily.”

Their reverie was interrupted by the sound of Jamie’s Blackberry ringing a jaunty Jolson tune.

“Aw fuck, that’ll be auld long tall and fuckin’ ugly checkin’ in.  Let’s get back tae savin’ the world then, eh?”


End file.
